Born In Fantasy, Twisted By Reality
by marysverse
Summary: Starts from the kiss in the rain scene.  I wanted their relationship to take a little longer to develop.  She's not as easy to catch as he thinks.
1. Chapter 1

Born In Fantasy, Twisted By Reality: Goodbye To Innocent

Stepping off the bus, she shielded herself from the downpour as best she could and ran towards cover. What was she doing running away? Wasn't this the best she could hope for? A loving guy who would do anything to take care of her. Why couldn't she return his affection? She was a walking disaster; she should be thrilled that anyone would be willing to put up with her. Stepping back out to the open sky, she let the heavens shed their tears on her. She was so tired of shedding her own. Tilting her face up, the rain pelted her face; she closed her eyes against the onslaught, taking the punishment.

The guy that she had loved for four long years was going to be married, she had to let go, let go of the dream of a happily ever after with him. But neither could she settle with someone else, just for the sake of never being alone. She had plenty of flaws but being cruel, to tie someone down with their love when she knew she didn't feel the same way, that she could not do. She would call him tonight, and explain as best she could, and hope that one day he would find someone deserving of his love. Right now, she would indulge herself a little longer, letting the rapid drops against her skin soothe her aching heart. Hoping that somehow, the rain would wash away her love for him.

She pulled her coat off and stood with her arms out, letting the rain soak through her, pleading for the storm to chase away her impossible feelings. She would be strong, for once in her life, she would do something right. Suddenly the rain stopped their assault and she opened her eyes to the night sky. She found herself staring at the metal framework of an umbrella. She followed the shiny metal pole down to see a familiar hand gripping the handle. She followed the hand up the arm to the face, the familiar stern expression glaring at her.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked her in that accusing tone that made her feel like she was five. He picked up her tan trench coat and handed it to her. She folded the wet mass over her arm and dropped her eyes from his face.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, dazed by his sudden appearance.

"Isn't it obvious? There's no way you would do something sensible and remember to take an umbrella with you." He sneered at her.

"I don't need one, I was just headed home." She stepped out from under his nylon shield and headed towards the direction of a house that would soon no longer be home. His long legs caught up with her easily and she found herself under his shield again.

"Are you trying to get sick?" He accused her again.

"No." Came her soft reply, she kept her eyes on the pavement, the rain turning the surface into glossy black that glittered prettily under the street lights. He stopped her with his free hand and handed her the umbrella. Confused she took it and he shrugged out of his coat. When she realized his intention, she shook her head at him, handing the umbrella back and resumed the walk home. She was too tired to deal with his rare displays of kindness. It only confused her more; she needed to stop allowing him to twist her up inside. He caught up with her again and threw the coat over her shoulders.

"I don't want to have to deal with you coughing every night for the next week." He roughly explained as he threw an arm over her and pulled her tight against his side as they walked. She grabbed his fingers that were resting on her shoulder and pulled his arm off of her.

"I won't. I'm moving out tomorrow, you don't need to be concerned that I'll keep you awake." She walked slower, hoping he would get annoyed and just leave, didn't he know that he was killing her. She'd felt like her heart was growing smaller and smaller each day and soon she would have nothing left. Couldn't he allow her to save what was left of her?

"Is this because of that guy? Are you moving out to be with him?" She stayed silent and quickened her pace; if he wasn't going to leave then she would just have to get home quickly. He followed her relentlessly, his legs doing an easy stroll as her own pattered rapidly on the slick pavement.

"Hey!" He pulled her to a stop when it became apparent that she was not going to answer him.

"Didn't you just meet up with him? What did you say to his proposal?"

"That's not your business." She pulled her arm free and kept walking. A long silence dragged on between them. In all honesty, it was relief when he wasn't talking, usually he only spoke to her to reprimand her or correct her.

"Do you like him?" He questioned suddenly. She continued to ignore him, why was he curious about this? It was out of character for him. He pulled her to a stop once again, turning her to face him.

"Just because he likes you doesn't mean you have to like him! Can you like someone so easily?" This was what she was used to with him, him yelling at her for her flaws or mistakes, him always thinking the very worst of her. Tears came welling at her eyes, why did he have to tear her down at the worst possible moments.

"No! No, I don't like him and I'm not going to marry him, okay? Is that okay with you? Do I have your permission to do that? Could you please just leave me alone now? I'm so tired of doing this with you, just leave me alone for today and you'll never have to see me again. If I see you at school, I promise I won't say anything, I'll be the perfect stranger." She felt herself verging on hysterics as she shouted at him against the noise of the falling rain. She gulped in a big breath of the cool night air and scrunched her eyes shut tight, trying to get a grip on her emotions.

"You don't want to see me anymore? How can we be strangers? You, you only like me. You can't like anyone else." He told her bluntly. She opened her eyes to find him peering confidently at her, like what he said was a matter of fact and not opinion.

"Yes I can, and I will. I'm tired of this stupid crush I've had on you. I have to move on, I'm not going to follow you anymore…" Her words were interrupted as his lips grabbed hold of hers. She went to pull away but he slid his fingers through her hair to hold her head in place as he continued kissing her. She began to think maybe he was trying to kill her. His soft lips moved smoothly over hers with the expertise of a lifetime of kissing. Her own quivered in their lack of experience, she could do nothing as he continued to press himself to her. Why was he doing this? Did he want to ruin her entire life? Was he trying to brand her lips so no other could ever compare to him? When he finally released her, she stumbled a step back.

"Don't ever say you'll be with someone else." He commanded as he pulled her in against him. She pushed off against him, stumbling back again. She reached up and slapped his face. The expression of surprise would have been downright comical if her heart wasn't so preoccupied with breaking apart.

"Don't ever do that again. You can't go around just doing whatever you feel like with me. I don't want to play this game with you anymore. You want to kiss someone, go kiss your fiancée." He yanked her back to him, gripping her arms painfully.

"I'm not going to marry her." She struggled against him; her tiny frame no match against his.

"That doesn't concern me, it has nothing to do with me. Let me go!"

"It has everything to do with you. Why do you think I'm telling you this? I can't be with her…because I only want to be with you." She stilled in his arms, her eyes finally meeting his. Tears flowed freely down her face, her heart stuttering inside. He leaned down to kiss tears off her face, loosening his hold on her. She was so confused. Why was he doing this, why was he saying these things? She spun out of his arms, away from his gentle kisses, turning her back to him.

"I can't." She said out loud, not entirely sure if she was saying this to him or herself. His hand reached out to her shoulder, but as soon as she felt the brush of his fingertips, she bolted. An all out run, away from him, away from everything. Maybe he wouldn't understand, but she wasn't just running away from him. Through his cold analytical eyes, she saw herself more clearly than ever. She saw a person that she didn't want to be. And being with him, that's all she would ever be. A weak, incompetent person that would forever spend her life being someone's doormat. She couldn't, she wouldn't do that anymore.

A/N: I know it seems like I'm being really harsh with her character but I really wanted her to grow up a bit more than they portrayed on the show. And I thought the whole marriage thing came way to early and I wanted some growth out of both the main characters first so that is what I'm attempting to do. I loved the show and I loved her sweet character but I'd like to change things up a little. Hope you enjoyed and please review. Oh, for anyone who has never heard of this show called Playful Kiss, it is available to watch on .


	2. Chapter 2

Born In Fantasy, Twisted By Reality: A Turn to Normality

It was surprisingly easy to avoid him when she set her mind to it. After Seung Jo's confession she had gone home, begging fatigue to avoid the family meeting discussing her departure. She packed that night and left while he was in class. To be honest, as much as she loved him, he was too difficult to deal with. Always so cold and impersonal. Part of her knew that it was just a facet of his personality, ok maybe the only facet of his personality, but she had spent a long time trying to change herself to fit him. Yet he hadn't made the slightest effort for her sake. She was crazy to have these feelings for someone who was so far apart from her in every way. Did she want to live the rest of her life always chasing his standards? She needed to figure out her life and stop fantasizing about a fairytale with him.

She started working part time at her father's restaurant while she tried to figure out what direction she should go in with school. It felt good to do something to help her father, he had raised her mostly by himself and he deserved to spend more time off his feet. Joon Gu was of course ecstatic, even after she explained that she just wanted to be friends with him, he was as bad as she was with Seung Jo. But she was getting better, slowly, she felt like she was regaining herself, like she had been consumed by him. Not to say that it didn't still hurt when she did think of him, the ache in her chest became painful and a few times late at night silent tears snuck out from her eyes. But it wasn't as unbearable as she thought it would be.

"Unnie, may we have the check please?" Ha Ni broke away from her thoughts and rushed over to the last table to give them their bill. She had been relegated to hosting, serving and bussing since no one trusted her in the kitchen. After they left, she locked the front door and started cleaning up for the night.

"Did the last table like my dish?" Joon Gu called from the kitchen.

"Of course they did, they couldn't stop complimenting it!" She told him, bringing the dishes to sink.

"Joon Gu, how did you know that you wanted to become a chef?"

"Actually, it was when I would make lunches for you in high school. I thought it was because I wanted to take care of you, but I realized that wasn't the only reason. I like feeding people, it makes me happy."

"You're really lucky, I'm happy that you found your future so fast."

"Oh Ha Ni, are you worried about school?" Joon Gu walked over to her, grabbing a dish towel to dry the dishes as she washed them.

"I just can't figure out what to do with my life. Figuring out the rest of your life is so daunting, I feel like I'm searching for the meaning of the universe."

"How about I teach you to cook?"

"I can cook!"

"Ha Ni, you can do anything you set your mind to. But I've had your cooking before and you definitely have not set your mind to cooking."

"Is it that bad?"

"I'll teach you."

"I don't think I'll have the ability to ever be like you and Father."

"Don't doubt yourself so much. And so what if you don't, you can learn a bit just for fun. You should try lots of new things, see what makes you happy." She looked over at him, a smile tugging up the corners of her mouth.

"Joon Gu, when did you get so wise?" He blushed shyly, ducking his head down and furiously scrubbing dry the plate in his hands. They finished in the kitchen, bantering back and forth in a way that was new for both of them. She thought maybe, they were becoming real friends.

Being at school was the hardest, she kept running into Seung Jo everywhere she went. Before she had usually only seen him when she sought him out, but now she was actually trying to avoid him, he was everywhere. He would stop to talk to her every time, saying hello, asking how she was doing, weirdly polite questions that were totally out of character for him. She responded politely with generic answers and made her escape as quickly as possible. A positive effect of quitting her obsession with him was that she was throwing herself into her studies. She found that occupying her mind with studying greatly reduced her preoccupation with him. Or maybe reducing her preoccupation with him is what allowed her to study better. Either way, her grades were improving. Her final grade for the term weren't so great because of how poorly she had done in the beginning, but she had saved them from being in serious trouble.

"Joon Gu, I'm back. Do you need help in the kitchen?" The restaurant was empty since it was before the dinner rush.

"Joon Gu?" She called out again. Walking back to the kitchen, she found him lying on the floor.

"Joon Gu!" Rushing to his side she tried to wake him up. There was blood pooling from the back of his head. Swallowing her need to hyperventilate, she shakily grabbed her phone and dialed the emergency number.

"Hello, hello? My friend needs help. He's not moving, I can't wake him up and there's…blood, he's bleeding!"

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"I don't know, I just found him like this, please tell me what to do!"

The man on the phone guided her to check for a pulse, relief coursing through her when she found the steady beat at his neck. Next he told her to find the source of the bleeding and to press something against it to reduce the flow. She grabbed a towel and pressed with all her strength against the back of his head. She gave them the address and he assured her they would be there soon.

"Please be okay, Joon Gu. I feel like we just found a good place with each other, I don't want to lose my friend. And think of Father, what will he do without you?" Tears streamed down her face as she gripped his hand with her free one. He had to be alright. She rode with him to the hospital and paced in agitation as they examined him. The doctor finally came out and declared him to be okay. He had a concussion and he needed stitches for his head but he would be okay. It was the week that followed that provided the revelation for her. She had been stopping in every day to visit him, and sometimes the nurses were busy so she would help as best she could. Checking his temperature, cooling him off with a wet cloth, helping him eat his food because he was still shaky.

"Joon Gu, I think I'm happy." He looked at her confused.

"I think this is what makes me happy, taking care of people."

"Ahhh, and here I thought you just liked taking care of me." He responded jokingly, feigning hurt.

"Yahh! You're supposed to say you're happy that I found my happiness!" She teased him back, lightly punching him on the shoulder.

"Of course he's happy. He's always happy when you're happy." A voice called from the doorway. They both looked up to see who it was.

"Seung Jo? What are you doing here?" Joon Gu asked him.

"I heard what happened. How are you feeling?"

"Aside from being embarrassed that I slipped on the floor and hit my head, I'm doing okay."

"That's good." An awkward silence fell between the trio, no one knowing what else to say.

"Well, I should get back to the restaurant. Father is going crazy without you Joon Gu. Get better soon, okay?"

"Of course, I think they are releasing me tomorrow anyway. I'll be back in no time." She said her goodbyes and left, she still felt anxious being around Seung Jo, as if she couldn't trust her resolve around him.

"Ha Ni!" Seung Jo called after her as she made her way down the corridor. She stopped and turned around to face him, expecting another polite enquiry.

"How are you?"

"Good, I'm good."

"I overheard…did something happen? To make you so happy?"

"Ah, I think I may have figured out what I want to do with my studies." He waited expectantly.

"I think, I like taking care of people. I'm going to switch my study to nursing." A big smile broke out across his face. It was a rarity that she secretly treasured.

"So, you're going to become a nurse for me. To help me when I'm a doctor?" Her grin faded.

"You're going to med school?"

"Yes, father decided I should return to school. He's finally accepted that I won't be happy doing what he does. It's okay though, Eun Jo promised to take over when he's older."

"Seung Jo, I'm happy for you. But I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for me. I'll be going first." She turned around to walk away.

"Mother cries everyday." He said suddenly.

"Did you even think of her when you decided to move away and stop talking to the family?" She felt flush with guilt. She had been missing Mother a lot actually and had stopped herself from calling her several times, she thought it would be too difficult. She even missed Eun Jo, even though the little brat barely tolerated her.

"You know how your Mother is, she will continue to try to force us on each other."

"So? Stop being so selfish. She misses you, she wants you to come to dinner tonight."

"I have to help Father."

"He already said it was okay. So you have no reason not to come unless you really want to hurt Mother's feelings." Biting her lip in frustration, she felt torn. On one hand, she didn't think she was ready to spend so much time with Seung Jo, but on the other, she really wanted to see them again. They had become family to her.

"Okay." She said reluctantly. He walked up to her and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go together." He demanded pulling her after him as he started walking. She tried to tug her hand free, but he kept his grip firm, refusing to let her go and not acknowledging her attempts to free herself. They rode the subway together in silence, his hand still holding hers.

"Seung Jo! What's with you? They're going to get the wrong idea." She finally asked as she realized he was about to drag her into his house still holding onto her and would give everyone the wrong impression.

"You think so?" He asked, turning around at the door to look at her. She nodded her head vigorously trying to free her hand again. He ignored her and dragged her into the house.

"Noona!" Eun Jo exclaimed when he saw her. Noona? Since when did he call her noona? He ran up to her and hugged her before quickly letting go as if just realizing what he was doing.

"It's about time you got here, I'm starving." He stammered, embarrassed.

"Oh Ha Ni!" Mother called out, coming to greet her while eyeing in delight their clasped hands. Seung Jo finally let her go to let her embrace Mother in greeting.

"I'm so happy you're here. But I forgot, I'm supposed to take dinner to Seung Jo's father because he is working late."

"Oh, we can go together, or we can have dinner another night?"

"No, no, Eun Jo and I will go, I made so much food. Please eat a lot, we may stay awhile to wait for him to get done. Okay, so we'll be going." She explained in a flurry pushing Eun Jo out the door with her and waving goodbye.

Ha Ni turned around confused, trying to figure out what just happened. She now found herself alone, alone in the house, with Seung Jo. Sometimes she really was too damn naïve.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Snowflakessy, thanks for catching the 'unnie' mistake. I should stop writing late at night when I can't sleep, it makes me sloppy! So I'll be introducing a new character in this update, someone to give Seung Jo some real competition, I'm imagining Lee Min Ho look alike with curly hair from Boys Over Flowers, so cute!

Born In Fantasy, Twisted By Reality: Paradigm Shift

Seung Jo calmly turned away from the door and headed to the dinning room table. He paused when he realized she wasn't following him.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Well, since your family is not here…I might as well go home. Just tell your Mother that I ate, okay?" Smiling brilliantly at having found a solution, she turned back to the door to leave.

"No."

"No?"

"Why would I lie for you? If you don't eat, I'm going to tell her you didn't eat." He stated, giving her an annoyed look as he sat down and put the napkin in his lap. Of course he would be like this, not even trying to consider her feelings. Reluctantly she made her way to the table and sat down. But he was right, his Mother had prepared a delicious looking meal, it would be rude to not enjoy it. She would just eat quickly and go, it was still strange to be around him so the less time she spent with him, the better. Filling up her plate she started eating, focusing on the food and refusing to let her eyes stray towards him. She could feel him staring at her, as if trying to catch her if she looked at him. Little did she know that he was utterly perplexed by her behavior. She wasn't looking at, wasn't trying to talk to him, wasn't trying to feed him or take care of him like she always did. He always found it annoying when she did those things, but now that she wasn't, he felt disappointed, a painful lump growing in his throat. Did she really not care for him any more? She finished in record time, thanking him hastily and stood up to go.

"You're going to leave me to do all the dishes?"

"Oh, right. I'll clean up. Don't you need to go study or something? I'll just do these and let myself out." Rolling his eyes, he ignored her and helped her clear the table.

"You're are being so weird."

"Me? You're the one being weird. Just act like you normally do." He never helped with dishes, ever.

"You're the one being a hypocrite."

"What? How am I being a hypocrite?"

"You go on and on about how much you like me, interfering with my life for four years and the second that I finally accept your feelings, you turn away from me. Are you scared or something?"

"Seung Jo, you do not like me!"

"How do you know my mind? Who are you to tell me what I do and do not like?" She turned her back to him, furiously attacking the dirty dishes with a sponge. How did she know? How did she know? She knew from four years of experience that's how. She knew from four years of every word, every gesture, every look being thrown her way to embarrass, humiliate and tease her mercilessly. Who did he think he was trying to trick her again? She had fallen for his rare displays of affection before only to find out it had just been a game for him, a joke that he laughed at. Like when he had kissed her. It had been her very first kiss. And it had shaken her core and she had flitted around in a happy bubble for thinking that he was really starting to see her. She had been wrong; it hadn't meant anything to him. The following let down when he resumed his cold treatment towards her had nearly crushed her.

"Now you're adding rudeness to your personality. You should answer when someone asks you a question." She spun around to face him, an angry retort ready on her lips. But the words dried in her throat when she found him standing only inches from her. He placed his hands on the counter on either side of her, trapping her against it.

"What are you doing?"

"This is what you wanted right? Trying to ignore me to make me pay attention. Well, you have my attention." He started to lean down towards her.

"Seung Jo! You can't, this is wrong, you are engaged!" Surprised he drew back a bit.

"Why would I be engaged? I told you I have no intention of marrying her so stop thinking about it. I've already told her that it's not happening."

"All those brains and not one lick of sense. Are you crazy? You're not going to find a better match for you than her. She's a female version of you." He smiled down at her, laughing at the ridiculous notion of her wanting him to marry someone else.

"Is that so? Still trying to play hard to get? We will see." With that he leaned down again to kiss her. A rough knock on the door sounded out just as his lips brushed up against hers. He had to fight himself to pull away, to force his eyes away from her mouth, to let his arms drop to his sides instead of grabbing hold of her. He swiftly moved to answer the door, he wanted to get back to proving that Ha Ni was still head over heels in love with him as soon as possible.

"Baek Seung Jo!" A tall man greeted him from the door. There was something very familiar about him that he couldn't quite place.

"Have you forgotten me? Ahhh, it has been ten years since we last saw each other."

"Oh, Lee Yul! What are you doing here?" Seung Jo asked as motioned him inside and gave him a friendly hug.

"We just moved back to the neighborhood, I thought I'd see if my childhood pal Seung Jo was still living here." He responded affectionately.

"Huh, who's this?" Yul asked as he spotted Ha Ni coming from the kitchen.

"Hello! My name is Oh Ha Ni, nice to meet you." She greeted him, giving her usual sunny smile and a polite bow.

"Wow, Seung Jo, is this your girlfriend? How did you get such a pretty girl?" Yul teased him, returning Ha Ni's bow.

"No!, Its not like that! I'm, ummm…a friend of the family. I was just on my way out." She bowed again, blushing at Yul's comments.

"Actually I wanted to see if Seung Jo wanted to walk around with me, show me what's changed since I haven't been here in years. Would you like to come?" Seung Jo clenched his jaw as he watched Yul flirt with her, but he couldn't really get angry. She didn't seem to be reciprocating his obvious interest.

"Thank you for the invitation, but I really need to get back, I have a test tomorrow to study for." Seung Jo laughed mockingly at her.

"You? Study? You know you are useless studying by yourself." Her smile faltered on her face.

"Well, I guess I will never learn if I don't try." She responded quietly, refusing to rise to his bait. She bowed to both of them before heading out the door, quietly fuming at herself for being stupid enough to still let his words hurt her. He stared after her, confused by her lack of reaction. She was really starting to drive him crazy.

"So," Yul interrupted his thoughts, "she's really not your girlfriend?"

"Why are you asking?" Yul shrugged his shoulders, running a hand through his curly hair.

"She's cute." He said simply with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Born In Fantasy, Twisted By Reality: Relativism of the Heart

She was having serious flashbacks to her days in high school. The amount of reading and memorization she had to do was endless. No, this was worse than high school, at least back then she could break up the monotony with different subjects. This was just line after line of medical jargon put together to masquerade as sentences. The words swam on the page in front of her reforming into more nonsensical sentences. What was she going to do? Already she felt out of her depth and she had just started the program a week ago.

Frowning to herself she knocked her knuckles against her head. No, she was not going to allow herself to waste time again by getting lost in despair. Try harder, do better, she just had to stick to it. It was a good thing the library stayed open 24 hours because it was already midnight and she had only gotten halfway through the assigned readings. Longing for the days when eight hours of sleep were a given, she flipped open the next book. A coffee cup appeared in front of her, the smell making her mouth water and embarrassingly enough, her stomach issued a grumble in protest from its neglect. Looking up, she saw a vaguely familiar handsome face leaning down over her.

"Is this for me?" He gave a short laugh in response and pulled out the chair next to her to sit down. Bowing her thanks to him, she tentatively set the cup aside and refocusing on the text. After a few minutes of reading she realized he was looking at her.

"Excuse me, do I know you. You seem very familiar."

"You've bruised my fragile male ego! You don't remember me?"

"Sorry, sorry, I must be tired."

"Well in all fairness, I don't know if I properly introduced myself. Lee Yul. Seung Jo's old friend." He held out his hand, amusement sparking from his eyes.

"Oh. Ohhh! Sorry. Yes I remember now. But what are you doing here?"

"I transferred here. I'm in the law program." He tapped a finger on the files in front of him.

"Sometimes I can't sleep, so I like to come here and read up on case laws."

"Case laws?"

"Mmm. It's amazing how one case can break through years of archaic precedence, don't you think?"

"Sorry, I don't know what you're talking about. I'm having a hard enough time trying to learn medical lingo, let alone law." She told him despairingly, dropping her forehead to the table.

"You apologize a lot." She caught herself from apologizing again and straightened herself up and started reading, at this rate she'd end up pulling another all-nighter.

She woke up with a start. Raising her bleary eyes, she saw Yul standing over again, shaking her awake.

"Oh no, what time is it?" Grabbing her phone, the display read 8:17. Crap, crap crap, her class was a ten and she still had two chapters left to go over.

"Thanks for waking me." She bowed while hastily stacking her books and notes together.

"You can repay me with breakfast."

"Sorry, no time. I have to run home to change and finish the reading before class. Thanks again!" She called out over her shoulder as she hurried away.

"Yah, what did I say about apologizing?" She flashed a brilliant smile his way before sprinting out of the library. Yul stretched his arms out, his body protesting the night spent in a wooden chair. He hadn't intended staying there all night, but when she had fallen asleep, he hadn't wanted to wake her since she seemed so exhausted. But he didn't feel right leaving her there by herself either. She was such a strange little thing. Why did he care at all?

* * *

Everything was so blurry, was she moving in slow motion? People sped past her, registering as little more than streaks of color. She was so tired. She stumbled against something. Oh, it was a sweater, a white sweater, a very solid feeling white sweater that was moving, and talking. Sweaters can't talk can they? Aish…her brain was really turning to mush, it must be a person, she bumped into a person. Mumbling her apologies, she kept going. Where was she going? She couldn't remember.

Seung Jo stared after her, blinking in surprise. She hadn't even recognized him. Usually, he couldn't get within a ten-foot radius of her without her knowing he was there. He was about to go after her when he saw Yul step directly in her path, a small grin on his face. As expected she bumped into him as well, but when she went to stumble around him, he grabbed her arms to steady her.

"Hey, sleepyhead? Are you okay?" He lifted her face with his hand when she kept looking at the ground and mumbling that she was fine. She looked terrible. Dark circles were under eyes, her face looked thin and stressed.

"Oh. Yul." She finally acknowledged him.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Sleepy, so sleepy. I need…to go…fluffy, warm, I need fluffy warminess." She went to stumble away again. Yul grabbed her again, sweeping her legs out from under her so he could carry her. She was so out of it, he better make sure she made it home. He walked over to his car, sitting her down in the passenger seat.

"Where do you live?" He asked her as he climbed into the driver's seat. His only response was a slight groan as she curled herself against the door. Great, where was he supposed to take her?

Seung Jo watched as Yul pulled out of the parking with Ha Ni. He felt, uncomfortable for some reason. There was no reason to worry, she was probably just tired from studying so hard. There was nothing she wouldn't do to be by his side. And he could trust Yul, he was a good guy. So why was his pulse stuttering nervously as he watched them go?

* * *

She woke up slowly, feeling warm and comfortable, rested in a way she hadn't felt in awhile. Stretching out, she sat up, a silly satisfied smile plastered on her face. She froze in mid motion to see Yul sitting next to her on the bed.

"Ahhhh!" She jumped off the bed taking the blanket with her, pressing her back up against the wall.

"Well, that's certainly the first time a girl has had that kind of reaction to me."

"What, wh-what are you doing here?"

"Hmm…well I guess I'm here because this is my home."

"Oh. Then what am I doing here?"

"You mean, you don't remember?" He asked her, leaning in very closely. Remember? What was there to remember? Did something…happen? She looked down quickly, checking to make sure she was still clothed. He let out a hearty chuckle when she sighed audibly in relief at finding herself properly attired.

"You passed out yesterday, I didn't know where you lived so I just brought you here. Don't worry, I was a perfect gentleman."

"Umm…did I sleep in your bed?"

"No, this is the guest room."

"Whoa, this is very nice for a guest room. Your parents didn't mind that I stayed here?"

"Mmm. The bathroom is that door right there if you want to shower or freshen up. I brought one of my shirts and pants. They'll be big on you but you can roll them up and use a belt. I'm going to go downstairs and make breakfast." He closed the door after him leaving her to flop down on the bed, extremely confused by the turn of events. After her shower she cautiously, she made her way down the stairs, following her nose to the kitchen.

"Hiyahhhh!" A cute girl greeted her, flying up to her for a hug.

"Oh! Hello!"

"We met last night, but you were asleep and Oppa wouldn't let me wake you so I was very quiet but he told me all about you and what a nice person you were and that your name is Oh Ha Ni, my name is Lee Sang-hee, happy to finally meet you, you slept so long, forever and ever but Oppa still wouldn't let me wake you, come sit next to me, what do you want to eat, I like toast, do you want toast, I will put butter on your toast for you, sit, sit down, why aren't you eating?" The ball of energy dragged her to the table, pushed her into a chair and stuffed a piece of toast in her mouth. Surprised, she started choking a bit and spit out the too large piece in her mouth.

"Sang-hee! Calm down and eat your breakfast." Yul called out to her while bringing the milk to the table, hiding his smile when he saw Ha Ni's tiny frame dwarfed in his clothing.

"You don't like my toast?" The little girl asked her, sitting contritely in her chair, her bright smile disappearing from her face.

"What? Of course I like your toast!" She quickly grabbed it up and took a big bite.

"I think it's the best toast I've ever had! Who taught you to make it so good?"

"Oppa of course!" The girl finally settled down to eat while Ha Ni made sure to eat every bite of the toast.

"Well it was very nice meeting you Sang-hee but I should really get going. Thank you so much for taking good care of me, both of you!" She rose from the table, bowing her head in gratitude.

"Oh Ha Ni, sit down!" Yul yelled at her, she thumped into her seat, confused as to why she was being scolded.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Oh, well, ummm… some time ago. Hmmm, I don't really remember."

"That's why you passed out yesterday. You're not sleeping, you're not eating. You've just traded your obsession with Seung Jo with an obsession with studying. You're not allowed to leave until you eat all this." He put a plate full of food in front of her.

"Yah, who are you to tell me what to do?" She flushed with embarrassment.

"Unnie, please eat, Oppa worked very hard to make a nice breakfast. He was very worried about you and it made me worry about you. We would feel much better if you had a full meal. Besides, you are my unnie now, Oppa likes you so I like you. How are we going to be close if you leave right away?" She blinked up at her with big sincere eyes. She was really too cute!

"Ahh, I see. Then I will sit here and eat everything up just for you." She promised her, picking up her chopsticks and digging in. Sang-hee beamed at her, returning her attention to her own plate. Yul shook his head at his little sister; she always knew exactly how to get what she wanted.

* * *

"Hey, Joon Gu."

"What?"

"That girl, over there. She keeps staring at you."

"Where? Oh her, yeah I know. I noticed a few days ago she comes here every day and does that. She's so weird."

"Joon Gu, don't be so heartless. Maybe she likes you, she is very pretty. Go over there and talk to her."

"Yah! Are you trying to get rid of me already? Aishh, you reject me as a boyfriend and as a husband, now you're rejecting me as a friend trying to get out of our lunch date. You're the one that's heartless." He laughed at her, flicking rice out of his bowl at her.

"Come on, we both know the pain of unrequited love. Look how sad she looks sitting there by herself." She teasingly threw the rice back at him.

"Ha Ni, I'm glad you can laugh about it now. I'm really glad it doesn't hurt you so much anymore." He said seriously, putting a comforting arm on her shoulder. She playfully shoved him away.

"Joon Gu, I'm happy that _we_ can laugh about it now."

Seung Jo approached the laughing pair, for once feeling no confidence.

"Joon Gu, may I speak with Oh Ha Ni for a moment?" Joon Gu rolled his eyes at him.

"The nerve of this guy. If you want to talk to her, you should ask her, not me."

"Oh Ha Ni?"

"You're more than welcome to join us Baek Seung Jo, we are just finishing our lunch." He pulled out a chair next to her and sat down after a moments hesitation, he was not used to her not doing what he wanted.

"I wanted to talk to you about when you are moving back in."

"Aigo, I don't think I can listen to this. Are you alright by yourself Ha Ni?" She nodded her head slowly.

"Then I'm going to find out why that girl is staring over here all the time. But I'll be right over there if you need me." He got up to leave.

"Hey, Seung Jo, try not to make her cry. If you do, we will have to have our own private conversation, so try your best." She watched him walk away towards the girl who was looking increasingly flustered as he drew nearer. An awkward silence descended on the table. She pushed her rice around with her chopsticks, making small hills out of the grains.

"So?"

"So what?"

"When are you moving back in?"

"What are you talking about, I thought you just asked that to make Goon Ju leave."

"You can't stay in that tiny place. You and Uncle are practically living on top of each other. It isn't right. And why should he be uncomfortable and my whole family sad just because of you?"

"Father was uncomfortable staying there, with your engagement and all."

"That's not an issue anymore. And Mother and Father already talked to him, he said if you agree, he wants to move back as well."

"What? He said that? That doesn't make any sense. Besides, I can't keep taking up Eun Jo's room, he needs his space."

"Mmm, Mother thought about that and turned the study into your room."

"Seung Jo, you support this? Isn't it better this way, quieter, more peaceful? That's what you like, right?"

"I support it." He responded quickly, grabbing her hand in his in earnest.

"Really?" She finally smiled at him. It was the first real smile she had given him since she had moved out. The tightening in his heart loosened a bit and he felt like he could breathe again, she was going to agree to move back!

"Hey Seung Jo, you think that even with our history, we will manage to one day be friends? That would be really nice!" Smiling, he nodded his head in agreement, trying not to grit his teeth against the pain while he felt his heart quietly shatter inside. Baek Seung Jo, Mr. 200 IQ Supergenius, who had never failed anything in his life, was failing now. He was failing his own heart.


	5. Chapter 5

Born In Fantasy, Twisted By Reality: Lucid Dreamwork

He was really going crazy. Never in his life had he failed to reach his objectives. He had thought it through carefully. She simply was distrustful of him, which made perfect sense since he had toyed with her emotions before. She just needed to realize he was serious, that he really liked her. So what better way than to take her out, make those dream scenarios she so often had come to life, then she could go back to being madly in love with him. As much as she had shaken him when she asked to be friends, he knew that she still loved him, she had to still love him. It was the one truth in this world that he had come to rely on.

So as soon as she had moved in, he began his campaign. He asked her to the movies only to arrive at the designated time to find her waiting with five of her friends, including Yul. He maneuvered himself so he was sitting by her but Yul occupied the other side and he found himself vying for her attention from him, who kept whispering things to her during the movie that had her giggling the whole time. What was he saying that was so damn funny? He asked her to dinner to which she agreed and promptly turned around and invited the whole family out with them. She stayed out late every night and when he asked her about it, he received a tired "studying" in response with no further explanation. Short of camping out in her room to wait for her, he couldn't grab a moment alone with her.

He would need to be more direct. He knocked briefly on her door before opening it and stepping in. She was at her desk, surrounded by haphazardly stacked books, scribbling furiously in her notebook.

"Oh Ha Ni. Let's go out. Just the two of us. I want to take you out on a date." She continued writing, flipping through her book, making cute expressions varying between understanding and confusion. She was so expressive, never fearing revealing so much of herself to anyone. It was something he found annoying and endearing about her. He reached out and shook her by the shoulder, trying to get her attention. Looking up in surprise, she pulled off her headphones she had on that had been obscured by her hair.

"Seung Jo. What's up?"

"Let's go for a walk."

"Aish, I wish I could, but I have to finish up this chapter."

"Bring it with you, I'll help you. It's not good for you to keep yourself locked up inside all the time. Some fresh air will do you good."

"Oh but…" Dragging her up, he picked up the book she was working out of and her notes, sliding them into her school bag and tossing it over his shoulder.

"Let's go." He turned and walked away, leaving her little choice but to follow him since he was holding her homework hostage. He led her to the park and sat down under a secluded shaded spot. It was bright and warm outside without a cloud in the sky, a perfect day. Pulling out her homework, he quickly set her to work, letting her finish the chapter and then quizzing her on how it related to her studies thus far. When they had finished, she sprawled out on the grass on her stomach, closing her eyes.

"You study much better than you used to."

"Hmmm." She responded sleepily.

"You used to complain all the time. And your mind would always wander off somewhere."

"Yea, I always preferred to dream than face reality, but I guess I can't stay asleep forever, you know?"

"I don't know, some dreams are worth it I think." She perked up, lifting her head up to look at him.

"What dreams do you have Seung Jo?" She looked so pretty, the wind playing with her hair, her big eyes staring up at him, giving him her undivided attention. How could have not noticed how beautiful she really was before? He pulled up a handful of grass, feeling flustered under her gaze.

"You know, I never used to dream. Didn't see the point. I thought reality could never be changed by dreaming. Until I met you. Now I find myself dreaming all the time." She smiled in delight, her whole expression lighting up,

"About what?"

"About the future, about the present, about the past. The first dream you gave me was to be a doctor. The second dream you gave me was a life with you. A real life full of color and surround sound, a life actually worth living. Can't we go back to that Ha Ni? I know I've confused you in the past, but that was because I was confused as well. Now I know, that my dream for my future doesn't exist without you."

"Seung Jo?" He shifted closer to her, stretching out his long legs next to her. Pulling a wayward strand of hair behind her ear, his hand lingered by her cheek, his knuckles tracing the contour of her cheekbone.

"Give me another chance. Give us another chance."

"I've tried so hard to put my feelings away. You make it so difficult." She laughed nervously, suddenly finding the ground very interesting. He slid his palm down her face, letting his fingers trail across her lips, before grasping her chin to force her gaze back up to him.

"Don't. Don't ever put your feelings away." Please don't pull away was his only thought as he slowly brought his lips to hers. He started gently, tentatively like their previous kisses, but when he felt her tremble under his hold, he lost himself, wondering if this was the last kiss she was ever going to allow him. Parting his lips, he let himself go, forgetting about propriety, he wanted to devour her perfect pout. She gasped in surprise when his tongue brushed against her lips. He quickly took the temporary advantage to explore her mouth, pushing deeper, pulling her closer. He hadn't known it would be like this, that it could be like this. The sound of a nearby barking dog broke through his haze, reminding him of their public location. He forced himself to break contact, leaning his forehead against hers as he caught his breath.

"Please." He whispered out to her. He pulled away to read her expression. Her only response was a smile, a sweet shy smile that held so much promise. But it was enough; the little smile was enough to repair the broken feeling inside him. The smile was enough for hope. They walked back home hand in hand, a shy silence hanging over them. He pulled her to a stop at the door, his eyes searching hers once more. He silently willed her to say something, anything about what just happened. She met his gaze steadily; but for once he was unable to read the story in her eyes. She put her fingertips on his shoulders to steady herself as she raised herself up on her tiptoes. She kissed him on the corner of his mouth, fleeing quickly through the door before he could tighten his hold on her. Smiling to himself, he followed her through. He knew she was his once more.

A/N: I know this was short but I wanted this scene to stand-alone because Seung Jo is still going to have a few more obstacles to contend with in the future.


	6. Chapter 6

Born In Fantasy, Twisted By Reality: Flowers Unraveled

A/N: I'm super excited that this fic has been so well received! And all your reviews makes me do a little happy dance. Seriously, my BF has caught me doing it and teased me mercilessly! Please let me know how this update goes!

* * *

"High levels of bilirubin in the bloodstream can lead to what?"

"Jaundice!" Ha Ni replied with no hesitation. Yul flipped an almond candy in the air, it landed easily in her open mouth and she crunched down happily on the treat.

"Twelve out of fifteen, that's pretty good."

"It's better than what I have been doing." Honestly, she was breathing a sigh of relief at finally starting to show progress, her brain no longer felt like a sieve that everything sifted through. He returned his attention to his own studies.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why are you here every night? You're really smart; I think you know more about nursing just from helping me study than I do. I can't imagine Law is that difficult for you."

"I told you, I have trouble sleeping." He replied in a neutral tone, still studying the brief in his hand.

"Are you sure that's it? Is there maybe something weighing on your mind?" She asked hesitantly, wondering if she was pushing the boundaries of their friendship. He looked up at her then, his expression unreadable.

"I shouldn't be surprised that you think so. You're too empathetic for your own good."

"Oh you don't have to tell me. I just find that sometimes it helps to talk to friends about things that feel burdensome."

"I know I can trust you with this secret, it's just difficult to say out loud."

"So whisper it." She answered him simply. He blinked at her, not expecting her to come up with such an easy solution to something he had been wrestling with. He leaned in towards her, his nose touching her hair.

"I'm trying to come to a decision about my sister. Mother passed away a year ago, and Father has remarried. The new mother has little interest in taking care of a fully grown child that is not her own which is why I moved back here. But Sang-hee is telling me she is also feeling the burden of being unwanted and wants to move in with me. I love her, I would do anything for her, but I'm afraid I'm ill equipped to take care of her. If she were a boy, it'd be different, I'd know what to expect, but I have no idea what she'll want, what she'll need to be healthy and happy." He whispered softly to her, his gaze locked on his hands that were twisting anxiously. She reached out to stop his hands, laying a comforting hand over his nervous ones.

"Ultimately, you have to do what you think is right, for you and for your sister. However, you can rely on those around you for help. I consider her my dong-saeng already and would care for her in kind if you decided to have her stay with you."

"You are too kind. I would appreciate the help. Actually, I'd already pretty much decided that she would stay with me. I'm going to go up tomorrow to surprise her and move her here. I just have these doubts that I can't quite shake. But Father and new Mother are away on their honeymoon and have had a nanny taking care of her, I can't leave her like that."

"Yul, would you like me to go with you? Whenever you have a doubt, you can just say it out loud and I will counter it. And I can help her pack her things. Oh, maybe its too forward of me to offer this, please don't feel obligated to say yes."

"I say yes wholeheartedly and for entirely selfish reasons. I really would be so thankful if you would come with me, but I have to leave early tomorrow, it is a long drive."

"Then it's settled, we go together to rescue little sister!" She gathered up her books, preparing to leave at a decent hour for once. He began picking up his things to walk her home.

"Oh, you're leaving? You never leave this early."

"She can't really think it's been a coincidence that I leave when she leaves?" He whispered to himself, astonished that she did not realize his intentions.

"What did you say?"

"Ahh, nothing. I mean, I'm feeling kind of tired now, so let's go together." She gave him another one of those sweet smiles in response as they made their way out of the library. It was funny, he had never known that one person could have so many different smiles until he met her. They walked in an easy silence together; sometimes they tripped over each other's sentences with so much to say but other times they just enjoyed the quiet of the night air.

"Komawoyo." She said suddenly.

"Komawoyo? What did I do to deserve this komawoyo?" She responded with her mysterious smile this time, like she had a wonderful secret and all he wanted to do was seek out the meaning.

"For sharing your secret with me. I feel like you do so much for me, you are such a good friend. But I never have anything to do for you, until now. I don't know, it gives me such a good feeling."

"Aish! You're such a funny little thing!" He ruffled her head with his hand, ducking his head down to hide his warm flush. He was happy that she was feeling good. But he didn't understand why his heartbeat tripped over the word friend. He had heard all about four year one-sided love between Seung Jo and Ha Ni from the gossip at school. And he had also seen first hand that the love was not as one-sided as everyone believed it be. He could tell that Seung Jo liked her, as much as he was capable of liking anybody. He was not foolish enough to think to come in between that. But he couldn't help this desire to take care of her, to look out for her, yet somehow he had never thought of it as just being a friend. If he didn't want friendship, what did he want from her? If he were honest, he had to admit he was initially attracted to her. She had looked so cute standing there with her hands linked together, greeting him so warmly and then she had hit him with that sunshine smile that sent tingles through him every time he saw it. But he had immediately put such thoughts out of his head when he learned of their situation. She was just too darn charismatic for her own good, he was drawn to her.

"Yul!"

"Huh, what?" He broke free from the fog of his thoughts. She lifted her hand, pointing her finger at a house.

"This is you." He realized she was pointing at his house, he had walked right by it.

"Sorry, I guess I'm distracted."

"Hey," she called to him, grabbing his hand and squeezing tightly, "everything will be alright. You'll see."

"I'm holding you to that." He waved goodbye as he watched her cross the street, waiting until she was inside before turning to head inside his empty house.

She rushed inside, eager to wash up and dive into bed. A full nights rest was a rare opportunity for her. Grinning madly at the prospect she slipped her shoes off and dashed up the stairs.

"Don't you think it's shameful?" Seung Jo's voice stopped her just outside her door.

"Shameful? What's shameful?"

"You, coming in at all hours of the night. What are you doing out so late all the time?" She turned from her door to glare at him.

"I've told you, I'm studying at the library. And its not even late right now!"

"You're studying everyday?"

"Yah, what are you trying to say?" He faltered in his anger, not really knowing what he was trying to get at. It wasn't like he actually thought she was doing anything wrong. He just couldn't tolerate this feeling inside him anymore, he couldn't sleep when she stayed out late like this, he couldn't do anything.

"Study at home from now on."

"What? What am I? Who are you that you think you can boss me around like this!"

"I'm your fiancée and I'm telling you I don't like it!"

"You're my what?" He leaned against his door frame with his arms crossed in front of him, feeling unsure.

"Father and I agreed, we would be married after graduation. So that makes you my fiancée."

"Baek Seung Jo! Did you forget something?"

"What?"

"Yah! You didn't even ask me! How could you two agree to something like this?"

"How do you think I got him to agree to move back in?" Her jaw dropped open, shock written all over her face.

"How could you lie to my Father like that, you tricked him?"

"I did not trick him. We are going to get married!" Really, this was too much for her. She thought they were starting over, she thought they were trying again, to build a real relationship based on true feelings and a good friendship. But all this time he had kept this from her, he had just assumed she would go along with it, he was still assuming things about her, he would always assume with her.

"You haven't changed at all. You're still this arrogant, selfish, presumptuous jerk!"

"Why do I need to change? You're the one that is so stupid you have to study for hours on end and can't even remember to take care of yourself with sustenance and rest. How can you say I'm the one that has to change?" Tears of frustration started pricking her eyes, he expected her to fix all her flaws for him yet he could do nothing about his cold over confidant nature.

"Forget it! I take it back."

"Take what back?"

"Everything!" She tore open her door and resisted the temptation to slam it closed, not wanting to wake up the rest of the house. She gently shut it, then locked it for good measure before throwing herself on the bed. She would not cry, she would not cry, she would not cry. Was he going to rob her of all her childhood fantasies? First he gives her the perfect first kiss, only to completely degrade all meaning of it. Now he proposes by making an agreement with her Father and revealing it while yelling at her. What was next, a marriage without a ceremony? He would probably just sign the paperwork and call it a day. Aish! What had she been thinking? She needed to get it through her head that Baek Seung Jo and Oh Ha Ni were not compatible and never would be.

Seung Jo stayed hovering by her door. His hand unsure whether or not he should knock, or maybe just open the door. But when he heard the distinctive click of the lock, he backed away, returning to his room. Why was she being like this? How could she think it was okay to make him worry about her all the time? And the way she reacted when he told her they were going to get married! What had she been expecting? Didn't she know that he had carefully thought everything through? Did she think he wasn't serious about her? Why was she so surprised? Nothing was ever easy with her; he was stumbling through every step. He went to sleep with her still on his mind, trying to figure out what she wanted from him.

He woke up with a start at five, but he forced himself to stay in bed. He stared the clock down, willing it to go faster so he could get up and talk to Ha Ni. The second it hit six he jumped up, unable to wait any longer. They would sort everything out today and then she could stop being so mad at him. Her door was slightly ajar so he pushed in without knocking, not wanting to give her an opportunity to refuse him. The room was empty, her bed perfectly made, the usual mess at her desk was absent as was her school bag that was typically hanging off the back of her desk chair. Did she leave this early to go study? His gaze snagged on piece of Hello Kitty Stationary laying on her bed. It was addressed to her Father but that didn't stop him from picking it up and unfolding the note.

- Appa

I left to help Lee Yul with a family matter. I'll be gone all day but I have my phone with me if you need anything. Don't worry.

Love,

Ha Ni

He dropped the note back on the bed. Something inside him was aching, she was already gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Born In Fantasy, Twisted By Reality: Awakening To An Unseen Path

"Oh Ha Ni, here for operation Rescue Sister, reporting for duty." She gave a cute salute with two fingers, smiling brightly at him in greeting when he answered the door. Her smile turned into an O of shock when she saw a sleepy, half-naked Yul open the door.

"Ah, am I early?" She asked while backing away from the door and averting her eyes. Yul grabbed her by the arm and pulled her in, shutting the door and pushing her against it. He rested one arm against the door above her head and leaned down towards her so they were face to face.

"What are you doing?" She panicked, covering her chest and looking anywhere but his expanse of smooth exposed skin.

"You. How are you so cheerful at this time in the morning?" He asked slowly, drawing out each word sleepily. When she didn't answer, he seemed to realize her nervous state and playfully flicked her braid over her shoulder with a lazy smile. Turning away, he wandered towards the kitchen. Ha Ni scolded herself mentally for overreacting before following him.

"I'm not very civil in the morning without coffee." He explained with a big yawn. Ha Ni clapped her hands happily and dug into her school bag, pulling out a large thermos. He watched with an amused expression as she poured a cup from the thermos and cautiously handed it to him. He took a precautionary sniff, he had heard from Seung Jo that she couldn't even boil water in the kitchen, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings. He swallowed the contents quickly, hoping the heat would numb his taste buds to the taste.

"Whoa, this is actually pretty good?"

"Hmph, I see my cooking skills have become notorious?" He gave a sheepish grin and held the cup back out to her, indicating he needed more. Delighted, she quickly poured another cup and watched him drink this one more slowly.

"Ok, I'm getting back to human again, thanks."

"Actually I'm glad to see you have flaws, I was beginning to think you were another Mr. Perfect." She rinsed his cup out and screwed it back onto the thermos, tucking it all away into her bag.

"I have many flaws." He countered while watching her busy movements. He couldn't figure out what to think of her. Like when she had greeted him at his door, his first thought was how cute she looked in simple black shorts with a white, short sleeve button-up shirt tucked in, her hair braided to one side, legs crossed together with her feet clad in black ankle boots. When she was washing out the cup, she seemed more elegant, her exposed neck arching gracefully, her eyes soft, her movements gentle. Then she bent down to put the thermos back into her bag and all thoughts flew out of his head while he adamantly tried not to stare at the silky white legs, the curve of her back, her lowered eyes. If she had looked up at him from that position, he would have been a goner for sure. But of course, she straightened herself up with a little hop; returning to cute Ha Ni and beamed a sunshine smile at him while asking if would be ready to go soon.

"I was going to pack some lunch, in case we don't find a place to stop along the road." He replied after clearing the sudden hoarseness in his throat.

"Not to worry. I have taken care of it, just get dressed and let's go!"

"Why are you so anxious to go?" She pointed her finger at him and gave him her best glare in response.

"Yah. We agreed to an early start. Don't tell me you are one of those guys that can't keep their word?" She folded her arms underneath her in mock haughtiness.

"What? Aish! I'll be down in a minute." She flounced over to the couch and plopped down, tapping her watch on her wrist to indicate that she was timing him. He shook her head at her playfulness and ran up the steps. She let out a sigh of relief when he disappeared; being around the bare-chested version of Yul definitely put a funny feeling in her. She fanned herself with her hand and relaxed against the couch to wait. He was back down in record time and they headed outside together.

"What are you doing?" She asked him when he opened the passenger door.

"Do I have to drive? I don't know how!"

"This? This is called opening the door for a lady." He motioned with his hand for her to get in. She hopped in, embarrassed.

"I'm supposing Seung Jo is not the type to open doors huh?"

"Can I ask you a favor?" He nodded in agreement.

"Can we not talk about the person for the whole day?" She looked straight ahead as she asked, no trace of a smile.

"Ok, no problem." He was dying to ask her why. Did they get into another fight? But she seemed pretty firm on this and she was so happy earlier, he wanted to see her return to that happiness. He climbed into the drivers seat, and started up the car.

"You know, you haven't even asked me where we are going. How do you know I'm not just kidnapping you?"

"As long as it's just for the day, that's fine." She responded without missing a beat, her playful disposition returning once more.

"I'll keep that in mind next time." She reached into her bag and pulled out two sandwiches. He took one, inspecting it carefully. He could clearly identify it was an egg sandwich, and it actually smelled good.

"Uhh…did you make this?" He asked with a weak smile.

"Aish! Don't worry, Joon Gu has been teaching me how to cook. I can now make edible food. I was actually supposed to meet up with him today, but I called and canceled for this adventure." She took a bite out of her sandwich to reassure him.

"You and Joon Gu are pretty close?" She nodded her head.

"I've known him for years. He's a really good friend, one of the best guys I know." He bit into the sandwich while pulling out of the driveway and swallowed with difficulty. But the difficulty had nothing to do with the sandwich and everything to do with the strange tightening in his chest as he thought about Joon Gu and Ha Ni being so close.

* * *

He stared at the door. They weren't open yet. What was he doing here? He should not be here. This was, this was…demeaning. He can't ask him for help. Aish! The situations that girl put him in were beyond ridiculous. He paced in front of the restaurant, undecided. There wasn't another option. Joon Gu approached him from behind and tapped him on the shoulder. Seung Jo jumped in surprise, spinning around to confront him.

"Yah, what are you doing here?" Joon Gu asked him, making his way to the door to unlock it.

"Oh Ha Ni is not home."

"I know." Joon Gu responded, turning back around to face him.

"How do you know?"

"She called me last night to let me know she was helping Yul with something today."

"Why would she tell you that? Was she supposed to work today?"

"No."

"Then why would she tell you that?"

"This is really amazing. Truly. One of the best days." Joon Gu told him, laughing at Seung Jo's expression.

"How can you say that? How can you think that? Ha Ni is off some place with Yul doing who knows what, are you happy about that?"

"Seung Jo, get a hold of yourself. Take a deep breath, it helps. I never thought I'd see the day when our roles are reversed."

"What are you talking about, our roles could never be reversed."

"Look at me, the calm one that knows what's going on, look at you, the crazy one that is blinded by jealousy." He clutched his sides laughing at him, pounding his knees and enjoying the situation immensely.

"Jealous? I don't get jealous. Who is jealous? I'm concerned, aren't you that she is off by herself with a guy? Don't you want to find out where they are at?"

"So I can follow them and you can tag along to keep me out of trouble?"

"Of course, you always get yourself in the craziest predicaments. I would just be looking out for you."

"Uh huh, sure. If Oh Ha Ni has to end up with someone that is not me, than I'd rather it was Lee Yul. That guy knows how to take care of her and be good to her. You completely fail at that. But I suppose I'll help you out a little, just because I want to hear about how badly you crash and burn like I did so many times."

"Hmph. I am nothing like you."

"Well, we will see. I'll tell you where they are headed, the rest is up to you."


	8. Chapter 8

Born In Fantasy, Twisted By Reality: Influxes of the Heart

"What about when she has…you know?" She lifted an enquiring eyebrow at him, while he looked meaningfully at her.

"You know…she's a twelve year old girl, she's going to have…" he attempted to elaborate. She continued staring blankly back at him.

"Oh Ha Ni, I beg you to not make me say this out loud. As close as we are, this is not something I'll ever want to say. Think about when you were twelve, and the new, scary things you had to face as you got older." He could literally see the light bulb ding in her head as comprehension dawned on her.

"I will talk her through it. I told you, I'll stay close to her." She replied with confidence even though her face was beet red. For the first time during their trip, an awkward silence descended onto the car. How close could they really stay if something like this so easily tripped up their discourse? Could he really rely on her to help him through with Sang-hee? What if she was too busy? Or she settled down with Seung-Jo and started her own family with him? His grip tightened on the steering wheel. This was a mistake, he was crazy for thinking he could handle this!

"Yul, pull over up there."

"What?"

"Pull over." She pointed excitedly off the side of the road. He guided the car off the road and stopped the car, his mind swirling with too many thoughts to bother asking why she wanted to stop. She hopped out with her bag. His knuckles turned white as he continued squeezing the leather wheel. What if he couldn't be responsible, if he wasn't responsible enough, if something happened to her, his only sister, what would he do then? His door opened, startling him and he let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding in. She extended her small hand out to him.

"Come on, bali, bali." She urged him, prying his hands from the wheel and ushering him out of the car. She pulled him along by the hand, taking him to a spot in the grass with a blanket spread out. She pushed him down and placed a lunchbox in front him. He stared at it trying to force a thank you out of his mouth, trying to force any response out of his mouth. But his doubts were busy choking him.

His pain was palpable to her; he was terrified of the future he was choosing. They had spent a fun two hours in the car talking about anything and everything. She had tried her very best to distract him from his worries. But sometimes, there were things that no words could comfort, no act could ease. He had to work through it, to conclusively decide one way or the other.

Well, maybe there was a small something she could do. Reaching up with both hands, she tugged his head down onto her lap. She brushed his eyelids closed and then slowly brushed her fingertips from the top of his forehead down to his chin. She repeated the motion over and over again. He lost track of how much time had passed. He opened his eyes, still doubtful, but considerably less panicked. She stopped as he turned his head to stare up at her.

"Who did this for you?" She smiled, unsurprised at his insight, staring out at the water's endless give and take.

"My Mother. I remember she did this for me once. I remember, something happened, something small, trivial, but to the six year old me, it was everything. And the worst part was that I couldn't even explain, the feeling that was burning up inside me, and I couldn't talk it over with her. The words wouldn't form, I didn't know how to explain something I didn't understand. She was my whole world but at that time, I'd never felt so alone and far away from her. She came, picked me up, put me on her lap. She put my head right over her heart and stroked my face until the very last tear was squeezed from my body." He sat up, reluctant to leave the comfort of her lap.

"I didn't know your Mother, but I think, she would be really proud of how you turned out." She smiled, blinking the mistiness out of her eyes.

"Let's eat." She pulled open the lunchbox and they shared their meal together in an easy silence. He helped her pack up the leftovers in her bag after they were finished, but he found he was still not ready to get back on the road. A gentle wind blew the salty fresh scent of ocean as he stretched out on his back, working up the courage to continue the journey. She watched the myriad of emotions playing over his features, trying to discern what she could do to be more helpful for him.

"Give me your pinky."

"What?"

"Pinky." She held up her own and wriggled it in his face to demonstrate. He held up his and she curled her tiniest finger around it.

"I promise that I will do my absolute best to be there for Lee Sang-hee. I will not be perfect, I will make mistakes and she will invariably reach several points in her life where she will not want, accept or listen to anything I have to say. But I will do my best, that is what I swear to you. Can you accept this?" He paused for a long moment, before a warm smile spread across his lips.

"I'll hold you to it."

* * *

He tapped impatiently on the steering wheel. He fiddled with the radio. Why were there so many love songs in this world? He turned the radio off. Where the hell were they? They had left before him, logically, they should have been here before him. That logic did not change the fact that he was staring at the empty driveway of the house that Joon Gu had told him about. Maybe he should just knock on the door? But that wouldn't make much sense, if Yul's car wasn't here, why should he expect them to be inside? What the hell was he even doing there? So Yul was bringing her to a house, a seemingly empty house with no supervision. Ha Ni would never do anything, and Yul wasn't the type to try to force something. So what exactly had driven him to travel five hours by himself to a mystery house that he had no business in? His head was starting to hurt.

Finally he saw the familiar gleam of cobalt blue pulling into the drive. He slunk down in his seat before he even realized what he was doing. He watched as Yul got out and hastily made his way to the passenger side. But his attempt at chivalry was foiled by the usual density of Ha Ni as she opened her door and hopped out. She stretched and he stretched and he couldn't hear a single word they were saying. But he could clearly see Yul drop his arm casually on her shoulder, wink at her conspiratorially and lead her inside.

He sat for awhile, still undecided. He could always turn around and go back. But his mind kept replaying the arm wrapped around her so tightly and so easily, like it belonged there, as if the arm was on familiar territory and there was no reason for it to not ever be there. Which was crazy for a number of reasons. One, he was attributing Yul's arm with characteristics of it's own being, with property to boot. Two, there was no reason for Yul's arm to be familiar with Ha Ni's delicate shoulders. He had lived with her for going on five years now and he had few occasions to wrap his arm around her. And she had shaken him off each time, usually because he had opened his mouth and said something…not to her liking. She hadn't shaken Yul off. Three, and most important, was that this should not be bothering him. The image of Yul's arm should not make him feel like hot acid was trying to rise out of him. It should not bring images of him ripping off said arm and beating him with it. Oh Ha Ni was a good girl and she loved only him, Lee Yul was a good boy and he was his childhood best friend. There was no reason for his heart to be thumping in his throat, trying to strangle him. Breathing deeply, he fought it down, the alien feeling in him. He was Baek Seung Jo; he was cool, calm, logical and always right. Oh Ha Ni should not have left like that without his permission, or the very least, her Father's permission. He was just doing him a favor by ensuring she made it here okay. He would just go, knock on the door, give her an hour or two to help Yul with whatever she was supposed to help him with and then escort her back to their house.

During which, they would have a long conversation on right and wrong.


	9. Chapter 9

Born In Fantasy Twisted By Reality: Lingering In REM.

A/N: Okay, so I know it's been forever since the last chapter. And I'm going to say sorry ahead of time. This isn't any where near where I wanted it to be. Well I mean the story is where I wanted it to be but the last scene in this update, is not quite right and a little…See I can't even explain it. But I really want to keep progressing with the story and this is where the characters need to head to, at least for me.

Ha Ni sat quietly in the passenger seat, throwing furtive glances to the driver. She desperately wished she was in the car in front of them with Yul and Sang Hee. She cleared her throat as another bubble of amusement rose through her and Seung Jo glared at her suspiciously. He raised one pink mitten covered hand to his cheek and rubbed at another itch. He glared at the too small mitt, glared at Ha Ni, then resumed his hunched position with two pink mitten hands on the wheel and glared at the road. They never did get around to that talk.

* * *

"Please tell me you took pictures?"

"Yah, what do you take me for?" Joon Gu slumped down in disappointment.

"I only took one and you cannot tell him about this!" She pulled out her phone and scrolled to the snapshot of him. The angle was weird because she had done it furtively, but a profile of Seung Jo could clearly be seen with angry red marks all over his face dotted with calamine lotion, one pink mitt rubbing at a mark on his nose furiously.

"Oh my god, please let me have this, pretty, pretty please." Tears of laughter formed in his eyes while he clutched at his sides.

"No way! He would kill me."

"I should have gone with him, this is priceless."

"Speaking of, how could you tell him where I was?" She playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"I don't care how mad at me you are, it was totally worth it." She smacked him again for good measure, but secretly, she couldn't help but agree.

* * *

He hadn't been able to face her for a week. He couldn't talk to her looking like he did. He had even rearranged his schedule and persuaded his professors to allow him to turn in work from home so he didn't have to be seen, then questioned, then mocked. This was his worst nightmare. But the bites were faded now and no longer itched like crazy. And he couldn't take being in limbo with her any longer.

Taking in a steadying deep breath, he knocked lightly on her door and pushed in without waiting for a response. She had music playing loudly while she was reading on her stomach stretched out on her bed, her legs kicking in the air to the beat. He turned the music down and she sat up surprised.

"Seung Jo?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Okay." She said carefully, tucking her legs underneath her and straightening up attentively.

He climbed onto the bed next her and sat across from her. She shifted her position and she looked a little alarmed but she didn't move away. He had thought about what to say even wrote it out so it would be perfect but now, the words didn't seem right. She had her hands clasped in her lap while she waited curiously but patiently for him to speak. Reaching over, he pulled one hand free and held on to it.

"Listen, I know…I think…" He trailed off pathetically, hating his own words.

"Seung Jo, what's wrong?" Concern entered her eyes and she squeezed his hand reassuringly. When did she get his confidence?

"It feels like I'm losing you. What do I do?" Did those words actually just come out of his mouth? He's mentally face palming himself, but he can't take it back. Every step he takes seems to be the wrong direction; he needs a little guidance.

She's startled by his words. She had been anticipating a lecture, or an accusation or perhaps a power point presentation diagramming his expectations for the relationship.

"Honestly, I don't know. I just know what we have isn't working. The way we are now…I don't want it to work like this. Maybe it's me; maybe everyone has been right all along? That Oh Ha Ni is just not a good match for Baek Seung Jo."

"That's ridiculous," Seung Jo scoffs, "you're the only match for me." He grabs her hand and holds it to his heart, willing her to believe his sincerity.

"How do you know?" She asks softly, tugging her hand away.

"How did you know that I was the only guy for you?" He counters.

"I didn't. I don't know that. I knew that I was infatuated with you. But the possibility of us was always a fantasy, it wasn't real." Impatiently he grabs her face and forces her to meet his gaze.

"But it is real, it's real now."

"Is it? I'm not so sure."

"If this isn't reality, what is it? Are we both dreaming?" He wants to tell her she's stupid and to think about this logically, but that won't really help win her over.

"Yul once told me a quote from his idol, 'Reality is clouded by the present, only upon reflection of the past can the truth be seen.'"

"That's not fair, don't judge me on past mistakes. It took me awhile to realize what I have with you."

"I'm not, I'm not judging you. I'm judging myself. Seung Jo, I really think I'm always going to feel a step behind you in some way. And the only way I'll feel comfortable is if we were equals…if we were friends." The second she says this, she realizes the inherent truth in it. And while the little girl in her wants to deny this and just stay in the safety of his capable arms, she knows that this is what she really needs. That if they were to ever have a chance, this is the way.

He collapses against her, for once at a loss for words. He never expected this. And he can't really fault her on it either. It makes sense, as much as he knows he needs her, there's a part of him that will always see her as less than him and take her for granted. He doesn't want to spend a lifetime taking her for granted, and making her feel that way. He winds his arms around her tiny shoulders and buries his face against her neck. After a few minutes she goes to pull away but he holds her still.

"Just let me stay like this. Just for a little while. Tomorrow, we can be friends." He whispers to her, swallowing the choking sensation. She reaches up and strokes his hair and lets him hold onto her because she's scared of letting go too. They are both clinging to the fantasy for just a little while longer.


End file.
